1 (Character)
1 is the oldest of the Stitchpunks made by the Scientist, and the self-proclaimed leader of the group. He led them to Sanctuary, but changed from a protective leader, into an overcautious and cowardly figure, his authority challenged by 9. His tagline is "To protect us". He is voiced by Christopher Plummer. Information Appearance 1 was the first Stitchpunk made, and has the physique of an elderly man. He is made of a smooth, light-brown material, his head shaped like a skull. His eyes are narrowed into triangular pupils, making it always look like he is in a moody and negative state, and reflecting on his aging and older existence and personality. His body seems to be held together by a number of belts and straps, showing how he was the first of the Stitchpunks to be made. Due to his self-designation as leader, 1 tries to distance himself from the others by wearing clothes. Prior to locating Sanctuary, he wore a hat made from a part of a bullet. In the present-day, 1 has an appearance of a religious figure, wearing a red cloak with a red gem encrusted on the front, and a tall, coned hat made from card, with a coin tied to the front. He carries a staff with him, made from a stick with a hook tied to it, and a bell attached to the hook's tip. Personality 1 is the self-proclaimed leader of the Stitchpunks, and led the original eight to Sanctuary at the climax of the war between man and machine that left the group as the only survivors. However, due to the threat of the Cat Beast, 1 became an overcautious and cowardice leader, losing favour with 7, 3 and 4. He ruled over the rest of the Stitchpunks with an almost dictatorial rule, angrily berating those who defied him or his rules. 1 dressed himself in a look that made him look like he wished to distance himself from the others. He constructed a throne room in the spire of Sanctuary, with 8 as a bodyguard. While he uses 8 as a bodyguard, he seems to think little of him, and generally feels exposed when 8 is captured by the Seamstress, hinting that he may see him as more than a shield. 1's authority as leader is challenged by 9 and eventually relinquished, the other Stitchpunks willingly following him, although 1 does as well. By the time the factory is destroyed and 8 is killed by The Brain, 1 has seemingly given up his role as leader and removes his hat, sitting alone as a self-exile individual of sorts, looking over his actions. When 5 and 6 are killed by the Brain, 1 is forced to take leadership when 9 becomes emotional unable to lead, and then departs alone to find the source pointed out by 6. In the end, 1 ultimately sacrifices himself for the rest of the Stitchpunks to save them and destroy the Brain, his goal in life always to protect his friends. History Short Film 1 appears briefly in the original short film, as a Stitchpunk designed similar to 9. He was previously killed by the Cat Beast and his soul absorbed by the talisman. However, his soul is released and laid to rest at the end of the film. Feature Film Category:Characters Category:stichpunks